<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I need help. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198601">I need help.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depressed Sherlock Holmes, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is suicidal. I don't really know okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I need help.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry I was very tired when this happened.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I left my note. The latest one to John. This time it wasn't an 'I'll be back in a few hours' or a 'don't open the fridge.' This is the last one he'll get. He should have been home an hour ago. He should have seen the note. Why hasn't he come to stop me? Maybe he's tired of being underappreciated. Maybe he just has enough. I don't want to go through with this but what's the point if someone doesn't want to stop me. To help me. I need help. </p>
<p> I left a thank you card for Ms Hudson. She was always so kind. Now she'll be better off without someone to have to fuss over like a child. I let her know it was the end and that I always was thankful. Even when I didn't say it. If she knows this is my end, if she isn't coming to stop me then it will have to be done. I don't want to go through with this but what's the point if someone doesn't want to stop me. To help me. I need help. </p>
<p> A letter was left to Molly. Who always tries. She never received a thanks from me. She checks her mail as soon as she gets home. I hope it doesn't take her too long to forget about me. She would be here if she really cared. I don't want to go through with this but what's the point if someone doesn't want to stop me. To help me. I need help. </p>
<p> To Lestrade, I sent a text. Just a text. Apologising. Making sure he knows that I'm sorry that his best detective has given up. I am truly sorry. Maybe he hasn't seen the message. Maybe he's glad. All the times I pretended not to know his name. Not to care. It's no wonder why Greg's not here. I don't want to go through with this but what's the point if someone doesn't want to stop me. To help me. I need help. </p>
<p> My parents. I didn't contact my parents. The disappointment. The sadness. Saying goodbye would've been too hard. I don't want to go through with this but what's the point if someone doesn't want to stop me. To help me. I need help. </p>
<p> I remember the Christmas when my brother told me that my loss would 'break his heart'. Mycroft also received a text. Again just a text. Saying that I'm sorry if I break his heart but all lives end.<br/> I doubt he'll care anyway. If he did he would be here by now. I don't want to go through with this but what's the point if someone doesn't want to stop me. To help me. I need help. </p>
<p> I wish someone noticed. I wish someone helped. I wish someone understood. I wish they were there. I wish I didn't have to face this all alone. I don't want to go through with this but what's the point if someone doesn't want to stop me. To help me. I need help. If this is goodbye, I hope no one follows in my footsteps. It is hard to believe the genius detective couldn't just ask for help.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>